Shattered Memories
by Ann Murry
Summary: Alternate ending to, Matt's Love Story! The Marshal regained his memory at the end of the episode we all know that but what if he didn't?
1. Chapter 1

"Matt?"

Mike nodded as the marshal looked confused.

"You called me Matt? Why?"

"That's who you are, Matt Dillion the Marshal of Dodge City," Mike said searching his eyes. "You still don't remember, do you?"

"No," Matt said quietly.

(Dodge)

"I ain't ta waiting any longer, Doc," Festus said pacing the physician's office. "Matthew's out there some where and I'm a gonna find him."

"Oh," Doc said from his chair in front of his desk. "And how are you going to do that. Other than going north, you have no idea where Matt went. You could be out there looking for him for weeks or months and still not find him, Festus."

"If that's what I got ta do, then I'm a gonna do it!" Festus said firmly.

"What about Dodge?" Doc asked quietly. "You've been entrusted with that badge in Matt's absence. That means, your in charge with keeping law and order here. If you leave, you'll be giving up that duty!"

"I'll leave Newly in charge," Festus said with a slight nod. "Wal, he's the one takin care of the telegrams already any way."

Doc nodded. "Alright," he said swiping his mustache nervously. "Go if you must but don't be gone for long. Kitty's already worried about Matt. I don't need her worrying about you as well!"

"Alright, Doc," Festus said slowly with a wan smile as he opened the door. "You take care of her now and yerself, ya ol scudder."

Doc watch the hill man step out the door and close it before he stood up and watched Festus bound down the stairs and over to where Ruth was tied up.

"We will," the physician said aloud before dabbing at his eye. "You do the same."

(Mike's place)

"I'd rather you keep calling me, Dan," Matt said firmly. "I told you before, I'm staying and ain't nothing or no one going to make me change my mind."

"Alright, Dan," Mike said with a broad smile as she touched his arm. "How about some breakfast?"

"Now you're talking," Matt said looking out the window. "I think, I'll tackle that barn today."

"I wouldn't put to much time into that old barn," Mike said evenly. "I think we might be leaving this place."

"Why?" Matt said meeting her eyes.

"Fortunate was sent here by Starcourt to kill me because he wants my land," Mike said placing a frying pan on the stove.

"Well," Matt said coming up behind her. "I'm here now! You don't have to worry about anyone trying to run you off your land."

"You mean, our land don't you?"

Matt smiled as he spun her around and pulled her closer toward him. "You're right about that," he said kissing her passionately. "I'll kill anyone that comes here!"

(Dodge)

Kitty stepped out of the Long Branch just as Festus rode by on Ruth. Lifting up her skirts, she crossed the street in front of the alley that separated the Saloon from the general store and Doc's office.

"Kitty," Doc said joining her on the boardwalk at the bottom of his stairs.

"Doc, where's Festus going?"

"Well," Doc said tugging at his ear. "He's decided that we've waited long enough. He wants to try and track down Matt."

"Thank God," Kitty said with a nod and a slight smile. "If anyone can find Matt, it's Festus."

"I hope so, Kitty," Doc said taking her hand. "I really do."


	2. Chapter 2

After a hearty breakfast, Matt kept his word and gathered up the tools Mike had available and headed out to the dilapidated old barn.

The door needed new hinges which he didn't have and the windows needed new glass which her also needed to obtain.

But he was at least able to mend the holes he found and the roof as he had already done with the house but he'd have to discuss the other repairs with Mike. Surly there was a general store nearby that had the items he needed.

As he worked, Matt thought about Mike's earlier words. While he still didn't remember who he was and he sensed that what ever he'd done previously had a certain weight of responsibility, he just didn't see himself as a law man.

Neither did he think he was married with a family as Mike believed. But one thing he did know, he had fallen in love with the woman and was content to just stay right where he was with her.

"How's it going, cowboy," Mike said jolting him out of his reverie.

"Damn," Dan said dropping the hammer on his foot before whirling around.

"Cowboy?"

Mike smiled at the bemused look. "Well," she said looking him up and down. "Your certainly dressed for the part."

Dan returned the smile as he bent down to retrieve the hammer. "I've done as much as I can with the repairs until we make a trip to a general store for some glass and hinges."

"There's a trading post bout ten miles from here where I usually bring pelts and fresh eggs to trade," Mike replied putting her hands on her hips. "Bout time I got over there for some supplies if you're up to making the trip we can go tomorrow."

"Sounds fine," Dan said putting the tools away.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked after noticing the look on Dan's face.

"I'm a little worried about Fortunate, if what he told you about Starcourt is true..."

"Then what's to stop him from killing Fortunate?" Mike said with a nod. "I thought about the same thing but then I think a man like that can take care of himself, don't you?"

"Yeah," Dan said putting his arm around the woman. "I think that he can."

Festus rode north the first day and stopped at any farm, way station or trading post he encounter. But no one had seen the Marshal or the fugitive called Fortunate.

Breaking camp on the second day, Festus wondered how many days ahead of him Matthew could have gotten. He was sure by now, he would have gotten a lead on the law man or the man he'd been tracking.

But he wasn't about to give up, if Matthew was out there, Festus would do all he could to find him and bring him home.

"C'mon Ruth," Festus said climbing onto his donkey. "We got ta keep lookin fer Matthew!"

"It's not a perfect fit," Mike said as Matt tucked in the clean shirt that belonged to Mike's deceased husband. "But it'll do until I can get some material to make you a few more."

"It's fine," Matt said looking down at the fresh change of clothes. "You sure, you don't mind me wearing them?"

"I gave em to ya didn't I," Mike replied sternly. "If I had a problem with it, I wouldn't have offered. Besides, you need clean clothes."

"Thank you," Matt said. "I'll go saddle up the wagon for that trip to the trading post."

"Alright," Mike said with a nod. "Get them pelts out of the barn while your at it and I'll gather some fresh eggs."

"Yes, ma'am," Matt replied with a wiry grin as Mike scoffed.

Festus stopped for a moment to collect his bearings on the direction he was going and noticed another trading post in the distance.

Spurring Ruth forward, he stopped in front of the building and climbed down to look around.

Stepping inside, he gave his eyes a moment to adjust before approaching the burly man behind the counter.

"What can I do for you, mister?" the man asked barely glancing up from his bookkeeping.

"I'm looking fer a man," Festus said. "A law man, Marshal Matthew Dillion outa Dodge City. He was trailing a man named Les Dean. They would have come this way bout three weeks ago."

"Don't know no one like that," the man said meeting Festus eyes. "Can't help you."

"What else is beyond this here post?" Festus asked looking around.

"A few farms here and there and then you got the spread that's owned by Hasty Starcourt bout ten miles from here," the man replied as Festus nodded.

"Much obliged," Festus said before heading out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kitty!"

The saloon owner sat straight up in her bed and looked around.

"Matt!" she called out quickly a broad smile on her face.

His smell hung heavy in the air as she flipped back the covers and climbed out of bed.

"Matt Dillion, where are you?"

But her smiled faded and tears came to her eyes when she realized, it was just a dream.

"Morning, Sam," Doc said entering the saloon an hour later.

"Good morning, Doc," the barkeep replied pouring the older man a cup of black coffee.

"Kitty down yet," Doc asked taking the cup with a nod of thanks.

"Not yet," Sam said quietly a note of worry in his voice.

The physician looked up as the door to Kitty's room shut and the woman dressed in a long black skirt and crisp white blouse descended the stairs and slowly made her way to where the two men stood alone at the bar.

"Sam," Kitty said putting her booking ledger on the top of the bar. "Could you check over these figures for me, I just can't seem to get them right!"

"Sure, Miss Kitty," Sam said taking the book to her office.

"What?" Kitty said a moment later after she realized Doc had been staring at her.

"Worrying over Matt, isn't going to bring him back," Doc said slowly.

"Who said, I was worried?" Kitty replied harshly.

"Look at you," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Dark circles under your eyes tell me your not sleeping, you've clearly lost weight so I know you're not eating and now you can't concentrate on your work! You want me to go on?"

Kitty scoffed, but as much as she wanted to deny what Doc was saying, she just couldn't. "I miss him, Doc," she said quietly her voice cracking with pent up emotion.

Doc nodded as he took her hand in his. "I know you do, honey," he said gently. "We all do but you're going to make yourself sick if you keep this up."

Kitty smiled as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. "Haven't you got anyone else to worry about, curly," she said meeting his eyes.

"No," Doc replied tugging at his ear. "Not until Festus gets back anyway."

"But Matt's never been gone this long before," Kitty said wringing her hands nervously. "And if he was, he'd at least get word to us, a telegram, something!"

"Now don't you go getting all upset again," Doc replied taking her arm. "We're going to Delmonico's for breakfast..."

"I'm not hungry," Kitty said as Doc shook his head no.

"Your going to eat everything on that plate, young lady and then your going to get some sleep," he said leading her to the door. "I'll give you something to put you out if I have to."

"Alright," Kitty said exasperated and finally gave in to Doc's cajoling. "I'll have some toast and tea."

"You'll have some eggs and potatoes and you'll eat it," Doc said sternly as Kitty nodded in agreement.

"Beautiful day, isn't it," Mike said wrapping her arm around Matt's.

"Sure is," Matt replied watching the road ahead. "Looks like we got someone coming this way."

Mike cranked her neck to see who it was but couldn't make out the rider in the distance.

"Probably just a drifter passing though," she said as Matt nodded.

"Perhaps," he said reaching for the rifle on the floor of the wagon.

Mike took the reins as the rider got closer and she noticed the familiarity of the man on horse back.

"Dan," she said suddenly alarmed. "That's one of Starcourt's men!"

"Stop the wagon," Matt yelled as Mike brought the wagon to a stop. "Quick, get behind it!"

Mike took her revolver before following Matt behind the wagon as the rider got close enough to squeeze off a shot which Matt returned with his rifle.

"Did you get him," Mike asked as another bullet ricocheted off the wagon.

"Not yet," Matt replied needlessly.

The sound of gunfire coming from some where beside them made them both look up as Starcourt's man returned fire in the opposite direction before another shot found its target and he fell from his horse to the ground below and didn't move.

Mike looked at Matt worriedly as the man riding a mule slowly approved the wagon.

"I don't know what all that was about," he said sliding off the mule's back. "But, I sure am glad ta see you, Matthew. Wal, I hardly knew it was you dressed in them duds ya got on!"

"Who are you, Mister?" Matt said leveling the rifle at Festus before glancing sideways at Mike. "He one of Starcourt's men?"

"Starcourt," Festus said confused. "What you talkin bout, Matthew. I'm Festus Haggen, one of yer deputy's!"

"He don't know you, Mister," Mike said quickly. "I found him like this almost a month ago."

"Wal, if in that's true, Matthew," Festus replied gently. "Why I bet ol Doc can do something if you just come on back ta Dodge with me."

"No," Matt replied adamantly. "I'm not going no where with you or anyone else. So just get back on your mule and ride on out of here!"

"What about your job, what bout the people in Dodge that care bout you," Festus said more than a little confused. "Yer just gonna give all that up?"

"Tell them, I died, tell them I'm gone," Matt said angrily. "What ever you want to tell them is fine with me but you didn't find anyone named Matthew here, you found Dan Smith! Now get out of here!"

"Alright, Dan," Festus said slowly turning around. "If in ya change yer mind or come ta your sense's, I'll be in Dodge."

"Wait," Mike said stepping closer to the deputy. "He ain't married, is he?"

"No ma'am," Festus replied slowly purposely neglecting to tell them about Kitty. "He ain't married."

Mike sighed in relief before she noticed the red stain on Festus shoulder. "You shot mister Haggen?" she asked searching his face.

"It's just a graze," he said looking up at the sun. "I'll be going now. You remember what I said, I'll be in Dodge if in he ever gets his sense's back."

Mike nodded as Festus climbed onto Ruth's back. Tipping his hat slightly, he said, "it was nice ta meet ya, Dan, ma'am."

Mike watched as Festus turned Ruth back toward Dodge before meeting Dan's eyes. "He seemed like a good friend," she said quietly. "There aren't many men that I know would come all this way looking for someone unless they really cared about that person."

"Yeah, well," Matt said grabbing a shovel from the wagon. "That man doesn't exist anymore."

Mike watched as Matt walked over to the dead man and started to dig a grave next to his body. That maybe true now, she thought happily. But would it stay that way?"


	4. Chapter 4

Matt stopped the wagon in front of Mike's house and smiled when Sutler greeted them from the porch with a bark.

"We weren't gone that long," Matt said lifting a box with sugar, flour and coffee out of the wagon."

"Wonder what his problem is," Mike said opening the door.

Stepping inside, Mike shivered and stopped when she noticed Dan's saddle bags had been ransacked and the contents left all over her kitchen table.

"What is it?" Matt said putting the box on the floor.

"Someone's been in here," she said looking around. "And they seem awfully interested in you."

"Starcourt?" Matt said picking up the saddle bags and placing the few nondescript items he carried inside them.

"That would be my guess," Mike said running a hand though her hair. "He knows, Johnny's dead. I'm sure he's wondering where you came from."

"Let him wonder," Matt replied pulling the woman into his arms. "I'm not letting him or anyone else chase me away."

(Dodge)

Doc closed the medical text book he'd been reading though and yawned as he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time.

Rising from his seat at the desk, he stretched his back before shuffling over to check the stove. The sound of spurs coming up the stairs toward his office made him smile.

"Doc," Festus said stepping inside the office.

"I'm sure glad to see you," Doc said with a slight nod. "Did you find Matt?"

Festus took off his hat and slowly moved toward the chair beside Doc's desk. "I found him," he said turning to take a seat.

The tone of his friends voice, the worst for wear look and the dried blood on the hill man's shirt made the physician brace for the worst as he joined Festus at his desk.

"Tell me," he said gently.

Festus shook his head before he leaned forward. "I don't know how," he said meeting Doc's eyes. "Matthew, he's alive but he ain't Matthew no more. Least not the Matthew we knew."

Doc's forehead wrinkled in confusion at Festus words. "Your not making much sense," Doc said eagerly. "Start from the beginning."

Festus nodded before he spoke. "I was a riddin to this big ranch when I head some gun shots so I went to see what the ruckus was about. I came to a fork in the road where this fella was a takin shots at a wagon. It was Matthew and a shemale was with him. I took ma own gun and fired at the feller that was a shooting at them."

"Did you get him?" Doc asked concerned.

"Sure did," Festus said quickly. "Then I went ta see bout Matthew."

"And," Doc prompted when the hill man shook his head.

"Doc," he said meeting his friends eyes. "Ol Matthew didn't even know who I was!"

"What," Doc said quietly as Festus continued.

"That woman said, she found him like that," Festus said excitedly. "He didn't remember Dodge or that he was the Marshal or anything!"

"Well, why didn't you bring him back? Where is he?" Doc exclaimed.

"He wouldn't come with me," Festus explained. "Said, he weren't going no where with anyone. Seems ta me, Doc, that Matthew didn't want ta be found."

Doc stood up walked over to the window for a moment lost in his own thoughts before turning around to face Festus again. "Amnesia can do strange things to a person but not wanting to know who he was or where he was from don't sound like Matt at all."

"I'm thinkin it had more ta do with that woman," Festus said thoughtfully. "She seemed kinda smitten with Matthew."

"Did it look like he returned her affections," Doc asked curiously.

"Maybe," Festus replied as Doc sighed. "What we gonna tell Miss Kitty, Doc?"

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "I think you should let me handle that tomorrow. Right now, I want to have a look at that arm and then I want you to get some sleep."

"T'aint nothing," Festus said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Just grazed me that's all. I need ta see bout the jail and Newly."

"Newly's fine," Doc said opening the bottom drawer of his desk. Taking out a whiskey bottle and two glasses, he poured the amber colored liquid and slid one over to the hill man. "This will make you feel like sleeping."

"Much obliged, Doc," Festus said downing the drink.

Mike warmed a pot of coffee over the stove as Matt sat in the wooden rocker in front of the fireplace cleaning a shot gun and pistol.

"Aren't you the least bit curious," Mike said putting the cup on the table beside his chair.

"About," Matt asked looking up.

"What that man said, about the people in Dodge caring about you?"

Matt stopped for a moment and smiled. "Nope," he said looking at her. "The only one I care about is right here and I hope you feel the same."

"You know I do," Mike said leaning over to kiss the large man.


	5. Chapter 5

A light rap on her bedroom door the next morning, made Kitty check her appearance in the mirror once more before turning toward the door.

"Kitty, it's Doc!"

"Doc," Kitty said opening the door. "It's kind of early for you, isn't it?"

"I need to talk to you, Kitty," Doc said stepping into the door way.

"About what?" Kitty asked softly.

"Festus is back," Doc replied slowly.

"And Matt?" Kitty said quietly.

"He found Matt," Doc said turning around to meet her eyes. "I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Matt's dead!" Kitty said in shock as Doc shook his head no.

"Matt's alive," Doc said quickly. "But he's not himself right now."

"What do you mean?" Kitty said evenly.

Matt stretched in the bed before rolling over to pull Mike closer to him and caress her body.

"Good morning," Mike said turning over to face him.

"It is a good morning," Matt said with a wiry grin as Mike slid out of bed.

"Hungry," she said slipping into a robe.

"For?" Mat grinned mischievously.

"Breakfast," Mike replied slightly exasperated. "Sakes alive, if it was up to you, we'd spend all day in bed."

"That's a bad thing?" Matt replied with a broad smile.

"Yes!" Mike said starting for the door. "There's work to be done!"

Matt laughed and laid back as he heard the woman moving around in the other room and then the rustle of the coffee pot and frying pan being placed on the stove.

He couldn't remember when he'd been more content. But then, he thought amused, he didn't remember anything beyond these few short weeks.

Matt knew that should have concerned him but for the moment, he was happy to not worry about it as Mike poked her head into the door way.

"Well," she said putting her hands on her hips. "Are ya just going to lay in there all day or are ya going to join me."

"Coming ma'am," Matt said sliding naked out of the bed.

(Dodge)

"I can't believe it," Kitty said slowly. "After all these years..."

"I'm sorry, Kitty," Doc said patting her hand. "I can't imagine how you must feel."

"Feel," Kitty said absently. "I don't feel anything."

"Well," Matt said taking a seat as Mike placed a plate on the table in front of him. "This looks great!"

"Glad you like it," Mike said taking a seat next to him.

"I'll get started on that barn after breakfast," Matt said digging into the eggs, bacon and potatoes.

"I can help," Mike said with a nod.

"If you want to," Matt replied evenly.

"We'll do the hinges first," Matt said walking toward the barn after breakfast. "Then the windows."

"Alright," Mike said adjusting her hat. "I'll get the hinges out of the wagon."

Matt headed into the barn as Mike headed over to the wagon. A rumble in the distance made her look up and she screamed. "Dan!"

Matt ran out of the barn toward the woman as she pointed behind him. Whirling around, Matt watched as several riders rode toward the farm kicking up dirt and debris in their wake.

"Get inside!" Matt yelled propelling the woman toward the house.

Once inside, Matt grabbed the rifle and handed the revolver to Mike. "Keep it loaded and make the shots count," he said as Mike nodded.

"Shouldn't I try to talk to Starcourt?" Mike asked.

"It's been my experience that doesn't always work," Matt replied nonchalantly.

But before Mike could reply, the riders were in the yard outside the house.

Sutler barked as a man got down off his horse and looked around.

"Starcourt," Mike said watching from the window.

"I've given you plenty of time to leave, Mrs. Yardner," Starcourt yelled harshly.

"She ain't leavin Mister and neither am I," Matt yelled back as he opened the front door.

"I heard Mrs. Yardner had a man here," Starcourt said crossing his arms.

"What's it to you?" Matt asked meeting his eyes.

"I'm willing to make a very reasonable offer on this place," Starcourt said looking around. "But, you should know, my patience is very thin."

"I don't care about your patience, Mister," Matt said stepping forward. "Mike isn't selling and she isn't leaving!"

"Sorry to hear that," Starcourt said with a nod of his head aimed toward a man on horse back near the corner of the house.

The man slid off the horse with a torch, quickly lit it and threw it onto the wooden roof of the house.

"No!" Mike yelled as smoke started to seep into the house.

Matt slammed the front door shut as he grabbed Mike's arm. "Out the back door!"

Mike followed as Matt opened the back door and ran outside. The man who lit the torch was waiting for them but Matt was ready.

Pushing Mike to the ground, Matt fired the rifle just as the other man drew his pistol.

Grabbing Mike's arm, they ran for the thick brush behind the house as Starcourt and his men surrounded them.


	6. Chapter 6

Newly brought the mail and telegrams to the jail later that morning. Stepping inside, he found Festus making a fresh pot of coffee.

"I heard you were back," Newly said putting the mail on Matt's desk.

"Last night," Festus replied sullenly. "I found Matthew."

"I know, I saw Doc this morning on his way to talk to Miss Kitty," Newly said picking up a telegram. "I had to report to the US Marshal service about the situation."

"I figured as much," Festus said helping himself to a cup of black coffee. "What was the answer?"

"What I expected," Newly said meeting the hill man's eyes. "They've decided to send a replacement."

"How soon?"

"A few days," Newly replied holding up the paper. "Marshal Sanders, he's relocating from the Denver area."

"I just don't know what to say, Doc," Kitty said stopping in front of the window in her room. "Should I have Festus take me to him? Would it help him or hurt him?"

Doc shook his head as he swiped his mustache. "I can't tell you that Kitty. I really don't know."

"Tell me what I should do," Kitty said eagerly. "If he should push me away, I don't think...I couldn't take it."

"Well," Doc said thoughtfully. "That's a decision you're going to have to make."

Kitty nodded as Doc headed for the door. "You know where I am if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Doc," Kitty said watching the physician shut the door before she walked to her bureau.

A picture of Matt sat prominently on display. Picking it up, Kitty ran a finger over Matt's face as the tears rolled freely down her own.

Doc closed his eyes and sighed before descending the steps of the saloon. Matt was like a son to him and he couldn't imagine life on Dodge without him.

"Stay down," Matt said lifting the rifle as Starcourt and his men slowly made their way though the field.

Two guns against four, Matt thought. "If I fire, they'll know where we are," he said looking at Mike. "Our best bet is to try and make it to a horse. I can draw their fire while you get away!"

"What about you?" Mike said quietly. "I'm not leaving you behind."

"Don't worry about that!"

Matt and Mike both turned around at the voice behind them.

"Fortunate," Mike said with a slight grin. "You came back?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "I over heard what Starcourt and his men there were planning on doing here and decided, I had to help!"

"I'm glad you came back," Mike said looking at Matt. "Dan and I were just discussing what we should do."

"I think...Dan had the right idea," Forunate said. "We'll draw their fire while you get to a horse."

"Two rifle's are better than one," Matt said firmly. "Once we start to fire, you have to move as quickly as you can!"

"My horse is just over the ridge," Fortunate said looking back. "Get to it and wait for us!"

"Alright," Mike said quietly. "I'll do it!"

Mike waited in the brush while Matt moved in one direction and Fortunate moved in another. Both men were trying to get behind at least one or two of the men before they opened fire.

Once Dan and Fortunate were out of range, Mike started for the ridge where Fortunate's horse was waiting.

Matt moved slowly back toward the house, smoke from the fire hung heavy in the air and distorted his ability to see exactly where Starcourt and his men were located.

Following the sounds of their voice instead, he stopped short when he heard Starcourt talking.

"They couldn't have gone far," Starcourt said angrily. "Spread out and find them!"

Matt knew this would be his only chance. Moving around behind Starcourt. He brought his rifle level with the man's midsection and put his finger in the trigger but before he could fire the weapon, he felt the searing hot pain of a bullet enter his back only seconds after he heard the gun shot.

Mike jumped at the first sounds of gunfire but it only made her hasten her pace until she topped the ridge. Relief washed over her to find Sutler was waiting for her.

"You ol dog?" she said patting the dog's head before moving to Fortunate's horse.

Untying the reins, she quickly mounted the horse and started back toward her house with the intentions of finding Dan and herself horses to make their escape.

As Mike got closer to the house, she realized the shooting had stopped.

No one was guarding what was left of her burned out home or the barn so she left Fortunate's horse tied up at a post while she slipped into the barn for her own horse and Dan's.

Afterward, she left the barn and looked around. Expecting to see Dan and Fortunate coming out of the field from behind the house at any moment, she slowly approached the area with caution and a loaded pistol just in case any of Starcourt's men had survived the attack.

A low moan a few feet away caught her attention instead and she quickly made her way to where it had come from.

Mike stopped at the feet of Starcourt, bringing the revolver up, she towered over the fallen and badly bleeding man.

"Where's Dan?" she said harshly as Starcourt moaned.

"Dead," he said with a wiry grin before drawing his last breath.

Mike looked around, the acrid haze of smoke burned her eyes and made it nearly impossible to see beyond a few feet in front of her.

"Dan," she said starting into the field again. "Where are you?"

Sutler sniffed the ground just in front of her as she followed. "Find him boy."

When the dog gave a mournful cry a few moments later, Mike's heart sank as she reached the prone form of the man she had come to love.

"No," she said dropping to her knees.

Leaning over the large man, she put a hand on the side of his face and smiled when he opened his eyes.

"How bad is it," she asked noticing the blood soaked shirt.

"Bad enough," Matt said weakly.

"I got to get you to a doctor," Mike replied quickly. "I'm going to get the wagon from the barn and try to find Fortunate."

"No," Matt said grabbing her hand. "He's dead!"

Mike nodded as she stood up. "I'll be back as quick as I can, you hang on now, you hear me!"

Matt nodded as Mike hurried back toward the house. He struggled to stay conscious until she returned and after what seemed like several hours, he heard the wagon stop nearby.

"I padded it with some hay and a blanket but I'm pretty sure this is going to be quite uncomfortable for you," Mike said as she help the man to sit up.

"It's nothing I haven't felt before," Matt said leaning against the woman for support and Mike wondered what he meant by that.

Once Mike maneuvered Matt into the back of the wagon, she ripped his shirt where the bullet had gone in at to have a better look at the wound.

"This is more than I can do anything for," she said packing the wound with strips of cloth from Fortunate's saddle bag. "At least the bleeding has stopped. There's not much in the line of doctors around here but I'll think of something."

"I know you will," Matt said closing his eyes as he sank into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Burke greeted the passengers as they came off the stage one by one as a tall man on horse back rode by.

The freight office manager just barely got a glimpse of the shiny silver badge pinned on the man's vest.

Stopping in front of the jail, the tall man climbed down off his horse and tied the reins to a post before taking out some papers from the saddle bag and then headed to the front door.

Newly looked up from Matt's desk as the man nodded in his direction.

"Can I help you Mister?"

"I'm Marshal Sanders," he said handing the papers to Newly. "I'm here to replace Marshal Dillon."

"Yes, sir," Newly said as the front door opened and Festus walked in. "We've been expecting you. I'm Newly O'Brien and this is Festus Haggen. We're Marshal Dillon's deputy's."

Marshal Sanders nodded as he looked around. "I work alone," he said taking out a cigar. "Unless I have to form a posse, I won't be needing your services. You can turn in your badges and go."

Festus looked at Newly as the new Marshal lit the cigar and headed over to the area of the jail where Matt kept his personal belongings.

"Have someone remove these things before you go," he ordered as Festus nodded.

"I'll see ta Matthew's things," he said taking up a wooden crate.

Afterward, Festus and Newly headed over to the Long Branch with Matthew's clothes and toiletry items which Festus handed off to Miss Kitty.

"I figured, you'd look after Matthew's things till he come back," Festus said as Kitty nodded.

"Thank you, Festus," she said placing the crate in her bedroom. "Can I buy you boys a beer?"

"Much obliged, Miss Kitty," Festus said quietly. "But I don't think I'm in a drinkin mood."

"I understand," Kitty said turning to the younger man. "What about you Newly?"

"I don't think so," Newly said following the woman down stairs.

Stopping at the bar, Sam nodded as Doc walked in.

"Doc," Kitty said with a slight smile. "Come to join the party?"

"I heard," Doc said looking from Newly to Festus. "News travels fast when Burke's around."

Kitty sighed exasperated as the double doors of the saloon opened and Marshal Sanders walked in.

Sanders stopped at the bar and looked at Sam before looking around. "You're the owner," he asked as Sam shook his head.

"That would be me," Kitty said stepping forward. "Something I can do for you?"

"No ma'am," Sanders said tipping his hat. "I just came to speak to you about how you run your establishment."

"How I run my establishment is my business," Kitty said harshly.

"Just so you know," Sanders said sternly. "I don't tolerate drunken brawls or cheaters!"

"Neither do I," Kitty said angrily.

"As long as we understand each other," Sanders replied tipping his hat again. He nodded at Doc, Newly and Festus before turning around and leaving.

"Wal, I sure do miss Matthew," Festus said out loud what Kitty and the others were already thinking.

Mike drove the wagon into town later that night. The deserted and darkened streets of Dodge offered little help.

Peering into the darkness, her heart skipped a beat when she seen the wooden sign hanging over the stairs leading to Doc's office.

"G. Adams," she said stopping the wagon at the bottom of the stairs. Turning around, she put a hand on Dan's forehead and brushed his sweat dampened hair away. "Hang on, I'm going to get you some help!"

Doc opened his eyes and sighed when he heard the banging on his door. "If that's Festus..." he groused angrily.

Shuffling to the front door, he opened it and was surprised to see a woman he'd never met before standing on his landing.

"Thank god," she said breathing a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure if anyone was here!"

"I'm Doctor Adams," Doc replied putting on his glasses. "What can I do for you?"

"I've got a wounded man in my wagon downstairs, we've come a long way because I think your the only one who would treat him right.

"Oh," Doc said quite confused. "What makes you think that?"

"Because," Mike said evenly. "The wounded man is Matt Dillion!"


	8. Chapter 8

Doc's eyes narrowed as he hastily brushed past Mike and moved quickly down the stairs.

"What happened?" he asked looking into the back of the wagon.

"He's been shot," Mike replied watching the physician. "It's a long story."

With only the light from the moon to see by, Doc did his best to assess Matt's condition. "How long ago?"

"Two days," Mike said quietly. "I did what I could for him, I was able to stop the bleeding but I couldn't do anything about the fever."

"Infection," Doc said thoughtfully. "We have to get him up to my office. Festus has a room in the stable, if you can go wake him, tell him to bring Newly and get over here as fast as they can."

"I can do that," Mike said with a determined nod.

"Well," Mike said worriedly an hour later. "Ya ain't said nothing since we got him up here?"

Doc looked up over the rims of his glasses to meet Mike's eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

"You could tell me how he's doing," Mike exclaimed angrily. "Whether or not he's gonna make it!"

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "I can't tell you that right now. He's lost a lot of blood, he's weak and the infection is the worst I've seen in a long time."

"So your saying, he's gonna die?" Mike asked slowly and with such emotion that Doc actually felt sorry for her.

"No," Doc replied quickly. "That's not what I'm saying at all, least not if I can help it anyway."

Mike sighed as she crossed her arms and turned around to pace near the window which gave Festus the opportunity to side up to Doc.

"You think, I should let Miss Kitty know," he whispered as Doc shook his head no.

Festus nodded as he slowly slid away from the exam table.

"Newly," Doc said looking at the younger man. "Infection or not, I've got to get that bullet out."

"Just tell me what you need," Newly replied ready to help.

(Long Branch)

Kitty slowly made her way across the wooden floor the next morning and stopped in front of Sam who was busy behind the bar.

"Sam," she said looking around. "Doc or Festus hasn't come in yet?"

"No, ma'am," Sam replied checking the time. "Maybe they went to Delmonico's for breakfast."

"Maybe," Kitty said as Newly poked his head into the door.

"Miss Kitty," he said using his index finger to beckon the woman to him.

"What is it, Newly?" Kitty asked making her way toward the door.

"Doc needs to see you in his office," Newly said leading the woman outside and across the street.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked worriedly. "Is Doc alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Newly said following the woman upstairs. "He's fine."

Kitty looked around as she entered Doc's office but she only found the physician cleaning some instruments with Festus watching intently.

"Doc," Kitty said meeting his eyes. "Newly said, you wanted to see me?"

Doc nodded but before he could speak, the door to his back room opened and Mike stepped out.

All eyes fell on her as she made her way toward the stove. "Well now, don't I feel like Daniel in the lions den."

"Mike," Doc said indicating Kitty. "This is Kitty Russell, a very good friend of Matt's."

Mike nodded in acknowledgment as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Mike Yardner," she said meeting Kitty's eyes. "I found him almost two months ago. Bleeding from a head wound and left for dead in the hot desert sun. When he came to, he didn't remember a thing. After a week, he was feeling better and talked about movin on but not knowing who he was, I asked him to stay and he said, yes."

"Didn't you wonder who he was, where he came from or if he had a family?" Kitty asked.

"I knew, he wasn't married if that's what your asking," Mike replied evenly. "And when I found out who he was from Fortunate, I told him."

"And he still didn't remember?" Kitty asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Mike said equally amazed. "Even after a visit from Festus there, he still didn't remember. I brought him here after we was ambushed by the people that wanted my land. Dan...I mean...Matt stood up to them for my sake and got shot in the back for his effort so I thought, the least I could do for him, was to bring him back to the people that cared about him the most."

"Can I see him, Doc?" Kitty asked.

"He hasn't awakened yet," Doc replied tugging on his ear. "Until he does and because of the amnesia, I think Mike should be the first person he see's when he wakes up."

Kitty nodded, although she was disappointed, she knew that Doc was only looking out for Matt.

"I'll be at the Long Branch when he comes around," she said starting for the door.

"Miss Russell," Mike said as Kitty opened the door. "It wasn't ever my intentions to take him away from anyone."

"I know," Kitty replied graciously as Newly and Festus followed her out the door.

Mike sighed as she started for Doc's back room but then turned to look at Doc. "Any more condemnation?"

"No," Doc said shuffling toward the woman. "I don't think you took advantage of the situation any more than he did."

"Thank you," Mike said swooning slightly before catching herself on the doorway.

"Here now," Doc said taking the woman's arm. "When was the last time you had any sleep?"

"About three days," Mike replied as Doc lead her to the chair by his desk.

"I think it's time you got some rest, young lady," he said taking her pulse.

Putting away his pocket watch, he swiped his mustache before taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "But that's not the reason you feel faint, is it?"

Mike met his eyes before shaking her head no. "Promise me, you won't tell Matt or anyone else for that matter!"

"I won't," Doc said with a nod. "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Pulling up the blanket Doc had given her, Mike sighed. She dozed in the chair next to Matt's bed as he slept.

Doc assured her, he would recover from the bullet wound and the infection with time but they were all still worried about the amnesia.

Mike wasn't concerned as much about Matt's memory loss as she was about him regaining his memory. She knew, if he remembered who he was, it may be the end for their relationship.

But she could hope that there would be a place for her should he remember his life in Dodge. However, she wasn't going to force him to keep her around simply because she was carrying his child which is why she had decided not to say anything to him until she knew for certain if he would regain his memory.

A low moan from the bed brought her to the edge of her seat. Taking Matt's hand, she smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Mike," Matt said before looking around. "How did we get here?"

"I brought you," Mike said quietly as Doc stepped into the doorway.

"Where are we?" Matt asked as Mike smiled wearily. "You don't know?"

Matt shook his head no as Doc approached the bed. "I'm Doctor Adams, your in my office in Dodge City."

Matt met Doc's eyes without the slightest glimmer of recognition as the Marshal slowly nodded. "Did I know you?"

Doc nodded. "We've been friends for a long time," he said gently.

"I don't remember," Matt replied closing his eyes.

"That's alright," Doc said quietly. "We'll work on that later."

(Long Branch)

Kitty tried to concentrate on her books but her mind kept wandering back to Matt and Mike.

She just couldn't understand how easily Matt could fall for another woman after all the years they had together but there was the amnesia.

Putting the pencil in the book, she closed it and carried it to the bar as Doc walked in.

"Kitty," he said as the woman approached him slowly. "Matt is awake."

"And," Kitty asked meeting Doc's eyes. "Did he remember you?"

"No," Doc said quietly as Kitty groaned. "I'd like you to go see him, maybe, your presence will bring back his memory."

"What if it don't," Kitty replied harshly. "What if he rejects me, Doc? I don't know if I could handle that!"

"I know it's hard," Doc said gently. "But, don't you think it's worth it to at least try."

"Alright," Kitty sighed. "I'll go right now."

Mike stood up as Doc and Kitty entered the room together that Matt was recovering in. She knew why Kitty was there, she needed to know if her presence would be enough to make Matt remember his past.

"You have a visitor," Mike said quietly when Matt opened his eyes.

Kitty stepped apprehensively toward the bed and locked eyes with Matt's.

"Hello, cowboy," she said smiling slightly.

Matt closed his eyes a moment before turning to look at Mike. He then turned back to meet Kitty's eyes again. "I'm sorry," he said hesitantly. "I don't remember you."

Kitty's bottom lip trembled slightly as she nodded. "It's alright," she said gently. "Maybe it'll come to you later."

"Maybe," Matt replied as Mike sat down beside him.

"Can I get you anything," she asked as Doc and Kitty slipped quietly from the room.

"I shouldn't have come," Kitty whispered angrily. "I knew this would happen."

Doc shook his head in bewilderment. "We can't give up," he said slowly. "I won't give up!"

"I don't want to, Doc," Kitty said heading for the door. "But what else can we do!"

What else indeed, Doc thought helplessly. It wasn't a cut and dry medical condition like removing a bullet or curing a stomach ache, this was an area he'd had no experience with and just like Kitty, he had no idea what to do.

"I shouldn't have brought him here," Mike said quietly slipping from the room as Matt snored softly. "As soon as he's better, we'll leave."

"Oh, no," Doc said evenly. "You can't do that, this is his home. It's all he's ever known."

"Not anymore," Mike said shaking her head. "All he remembers now, is me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Doc shook his head sadly as Mike went back into the room with Matt.

Grabbing his coat, he headed out the door with the intention of comforting Kitty and himself with a beer at the Long Branch.

"Doctor," Marshal Sanders said stopping him at the bottom of the stairs. "Can I have a minute of your time?"

"What can I do for you, Marshal?"

"You have Matt Dillon upstairs?" Sanders asked suspiciously.

"I do," Doc replied quietly.

"And he's been shot?"

"Yes," Doc said slowly. "It's not life threatening if that's what your concerned about."

"Hardly," Sanders said harshly. "I want to know how it happened, who's responsible. I don't like wounded men coming into my town with no explanation of how they got that way. When can I question him?"

"Marshal," Doc said meeting his eyes. "It's my medical opinion that you can not now or ever question him. He's suffering from amnesia and having you breathing down his neck is the last thing he needs right now!"

"I appreciate your opinion Doctor but when I want it, I'll ask for it," Sanders said sternly. "I want to question Dillon tomorrow."

Doc sighed. "Why don't you talk to Miss Yardner first. She's the one who brought him in. I think she can tell you what you want to know better than Matt can."

"Alright," Sanders said with a nod. "Send her to my office."

Doc shook his head as the new Marshal headed down the boardwalk in the opposite direction of the Long Branch.

Stepping though the double doors, he seen Kitty sitting at a table in the back with Festus.

"Doc," Festus said as the physician sat down. "Miss Kitty tole me ol Matthew didn't remember her neither."

"Or me," Doc said slowly.

"Maybe I can get him ta remember somethin," Festus said hopefully.

"I doubt it, Festus," Doc said as Sam brought over a tray of beer. "I wish, I could say that it might work but I can't!"

"What else can we do?" Festus asked helplessly.

"Just talk to him," Doc said taking a gulp of his beer. "I have to go back to my office and tell Mike that Marshal Sanders wants to talk to her over at the jail."

"Do you need me to come sit with Matthew," Festus asked as Kitty sat up.

"I'll go," she said meeting Doc's eyes. "If you think that would be alright?"

"I don't see why not," Doc said with a wan smile.

"He should sleep soundly," Doc said looking at Kitty once they were in Doc's office. "I gave him something for pain but if he should have any problems, come get me."

Kitty nodded as Doc opened the door and took Mike over to the jail leaving the saloon owner alone.

Pacing nervously, although she really didn't know why, she finally forced herself to take a tentative step into the spare room where Matt still slept.

Looking down at the man that she still loved, she couldn't help but reach out and tenderly brush the back of his hand.

When he didn't stir from the contact, Kitty gently sat down beside him and smiled.

"How many times have we found ourselves in this exact room under these same circumstances," Kitty whispered sadly. "Only now, it's with a different woman."

Kitty sighed as she closed her eyes, wrapping her fingers around Matt's hand, she squeezed it gently.

"Oh, Matt," she said quietly. "I would do anything to have you back. Please remember who you are!"

Squeezing Matt's hand again, she let the tears flow freely. "I miss you, cowboy," she whispered in despair. Leaning toward him, she brushed his lips with hers. "I need you."

Matt opened his eyes as Kitty quickly sat up straight and pulled her hand out of his.

Reaching up, he rubbed the side of his head and groaned. "What's happened?" he asked looking around.

Kitty blushed with embarrassment as Matt locked eyes with hers. "Kitty," he said squeezing his eyes shut. "How'd I get here?"

"Matt?" Kitty said taking his hand in hers again not quite believing that he just called her. "Is...is it really you?"

Matt opened his eyes and meet hers with that same recognition she had always known. "Yeah," he said with a slight nod. "It's really me."

"Oh, Matt," she said kissing him on the lips. "I knew you'd remember!"

"I do," he replied putting a hand on her shoulder. "And I need you to."

"I better get Doc," Kitty said smiling broadly as she stood up.

"Wait," Matt said struggling to sit up. "I have to tell you about Mike!"

"It doesn't matter," Kitty said relieved. "All that matters now, is that your back. Everything else can wait."

Matt nodded as he leaned back once again into the pillows. "Kitty, do me a favor before you tell Doc anything, please."

"Of course," Kitty said. "What is it?"

"Tell Mike, I want to see her," Matt said gently. "I should be the one to tell her."

Kitty nodded slowly. "You're right, Matt," she said softly. "I'll get her right now."


	11. Chapter 11

Mike sat at the table in the middle of the jail as Marshal Sanders stood next to her.

"I know Dillon was tracking a fugitive named Les Dean," Sanders said placing a wanted poster in front of her. "Is this the man that helped you?"

"Yes," Mike replied looking at the picture. "That's the man that called himself Fortunate."

"But he's dead now," Sanders replied taking away the poster. "Along with a man named Starcourt and a few of his hands."

"That's right," Mike said angrily. "They've been after my land for years."

"So you and Dillon took it upon yourselves to get rid of them, is that it?" Sanders asked looking Mike directly in the eyes.

"Wait a minute!" Doc yelled coming up out of his seat. "What are you insinuating? That her and Matt would kill these men in cold blood?"

"This is no concern of yours Doctor," Sanders said turning on Doc. "If you don't stay quiet, I'll put you out of my office."

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "You won't have to because we're leaving. This woman is expecting and I won't have you badgering her like this."

"Doctor Adams," Mike said angrily. "I forbid you to say anything!"

"I know you did and I'm sorry but this has gone on long enough, we're leaving!"

Mike stood up as Doc took her arm and Sanders stepped in front of them. "I'll get a judge to sign an arrest warrant!"

"You do that!" Doc said leading Mike toward the door.

Doc opened the door and found Kitty just on the other side. "Kitty," he said after noticing the ashen look of her face. "Is Matt alright?"

"Yes," she said meeting Mike's eyes. "He's awake and asking for Mike."

"Thank you," Mike said flashing a slight smile. "I'll go to him right now."

Kitty watch the woman walk away before turning back to Doc. "It can't be true?"

"What," Doc asked confused as Kitty started to tremble.

"She...she's expecting?"

"Kitty," Doc said gently with an aggravated sigh. "I'm so sorry, I never intended for you to hear that."

"Is it true, Doc?" Kitty asked quietly.

"Yes," Doc said tugging nervously at his ear. "It's true!"

Kitty closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke. "I came here to tell you that Matt has regained his memory and right now he's in the process of telling Mike."

"He did," Doc asked excitedly.

"Yes," Kitty replied sullenly. "And if she tells him, she's pregnant. It'll change everything!"

"She doesn't want him to know," Doc said quietly. "And I think it's for this exact reason."

"But we know," Kitty said evenly. "How do I keep something so life changing from the man I love."

"It's Mike's decision," Doc replied gently. "If she wants him to know, she'll tell him."

Mike shut the front door to Doc's office behind her and then quickly made her way into the room where Matt was still lying in bed.

"Dan," she said sitting beside him as Matt opened his eyes. "Miss Russell said, you were awake and asking for me."

"Mike," Matt said slowly. "We have to talk."

"Alright," Mike said as the smile faded. "Sounds serious."

"It is," Matt said with a sigh. "I remember now."

"Everything," Mike asked as Matt nodded.

"Everything," Matt said as Mike closed her eyes. "My name is Matt Dillon, I'm the Marshal of Dodge City."

"And Kitty," Mike said quietly. "She's some kind of woman."

"So are you," Matt said taking her hand. "We'll talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Mike said standing. "Well, I said it! I never should have picked you up, never!"

"Mike, please," Matt said as the woman started for the door.

"I may not have much left," Mike said turning toward Matt. "But I got my land. At least, I can rebuild!"

Matt flipped back the covers and swung his legs over the side. "Mike," he said getting to his feet. "We can talk about this!"

Mike had the door half way open when she heard a loud thump from the bedroom.

"Matt," she said and waited for him to reply but when he didn't, she returned to the spare room. "Matt!"

Doc and Kitty stepped into Doc's office just as Mike called out Matt's name.

Rushing into the spare bedroom, Mike looked up from Matt's side. "He fell," she said as Doc dropped to one knee and rolled the Marshal over onto his stomach.

Kitty gasped at the puddle of blood where Matt had fallen and watched as Doc put his hand over the wound and applied pressure. He then looked up at Kitty and Mike.

"He's hemorrhaging," Doc said meeting their eyes. "I need both of your help if I'm going to stop it."

"Just tell us what to do!" Mike said looking from Kitty to Doc as Kitty nodded.

"Kitty, I need you to get my bag and Mike, I need you to get a clean sheet," Doc ordered. "Hurry now, both of you!"

Kitty brought Doc's black bag while Mike pulled a clean sheet from Doc's cabinet.

"Put the sheet under Matt," Doc said looking at Mike. "I'm going to have to suture this right here, if he moves, it'll kill him."

"What can I do," Kitty asked worriedly.

"Open my bag and take out a needle and thread," Doc said firmly. "I have to do this as quick as I can to minimize the blood loss, he's already lost to much now as it is."

"Alright," Kitty said making sure the needle and thread were ready when Doc called for it.

"Mike," Doc said once the woman had the clean sheet in place. "Get a pair of scissors and cut open Matt's night shirt."

Mike worked the scissors around Doc's hands, careful to make the wound accessible without disturbing Doc.

"How's that?" she asked as Doc nodded.

"Fine," Doc said meeting Kitty's eyes. "I'm ready for that needle and thread now."


	12. Chapter 12

After some quick handy work to stop the bleeding, Doc enlisted Newly and Festus help to get Matt back into bed and now all they could do was wait.

"Coffee," Mike asked handing Doc a cup.

"Thank you," Doc said taking the mug. Watching her down half a cup of the black liquid, Doc tugged at his ear before he spoke. "And you need to limit how much you drink."

Mike nodded as she looked at Matt. How's he doing?" she asked as Doc continually monitored the Marshal's pulse.

"Not much better," Doc said shaking his head as Mike closed her eyes.

Kitty sat in Doc's chair just beyond the room where Matt fought for his life. Alone with just her thoughts, she rested her head against her hand as Mike returned to the stove.

"I didn't know he was so stubborn," Mike said turning to look at Kitty. "But I guess you already knew that."

Kitty nodded before she spoke. "We've been together eighteen years."

"And in all that time, you never married," Mike replied. "But, he isn't the marrying type, is he?"

"No," Kitty said shaking her head again.

"I could tell that about him right off," Mike said leaning against Doc's desk. "I guess that's one reason why I was drawn to him, he just has this way of...looking at you."

"Yes," Kitty said with a knowing nod. "I suppose he does."

"Well," Mike said standing up. "I've decided that, I am leaving as soon as he's better."

"Where will you go?" Kitty asked curiously sitting up straighter.

"Back home," Mike replied. "Where my husband and I settled. I can rebuild."

"What about..." Kitty started to say but then trailed off embarrassingly.

"What," Mike asked quietly. "How..."

"It wasn't Doc," Kitty replied quickly. "I overheard what he said when I came to get you at the jail."

"Well, now you know," Mike said harshly. "I suppose you'll be telling Matt."

"You're not," Kitty asked slightly surprised.

"Hadn't planned on it," Mike replied evenly. "He wants you, you want him, all a baby and me is going to do is mess things up. You got a good thing going, I'm not going to be the one to ruin it for you."

"I don't know what to say," Kitty replied meeting Mike's eyes. "If you ever need anything, I can help."

"I won't," Mike said with a wiry grin. "I've done just about everything since Johnny died, married or not, I'll take care of this baby just fine."

"I'm sure you will," Kitty replied.

"I have to tell you," Mike said with a forced smile. "It's not easy having two good men and loosing them both."

Kitty nodded as the door to Doc's office opened and Festus stepped inside.

"Any word on how Matthew is?" he asked taking off his hat and looking at Kitty and Mike.

All eyes went to the door of Doc's spare room as the physician stepped into the doorway.

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "His heart rate isn't where I'd like it to be but its better than it was."

"That's good," Mike said smiling as Kitty nodded.

Festus moved away from the door as it opened and Doc was surprised to see Marshal Sanders walk in.

"Doctor," Sanders said with a slight nod before turning his attention to Mike. "I'm well aware that I can't hold Dillon till he's recovered but that doesn't mean I can't hold you Mrs. Yardner!"

"You're arresting me, Marshal?" Mike said in disbelief.

"I'm only taking you in on a temporary order until I've talked to the Marshal in your county to find out what happened!"

"What ya think she's a gonna do," Festus yelled angrily stepping in front of Mike. "Take off in the middle of the night!"

"Maybe," Sanders said looking at the hill man. "And I'll thank you to not question my authority!"

"I'll question it if in I think it's needed," Festus said harshly. "Ol Matthew would've never taken a woman ta jail."

"I'm not Dillon," Sanders said sternly. "Now get out of my way!"

"No, sir," Festus said squeezing his hands into fists. "I ain't fixin ta let you put no woman in jail!"

"Don't push me, mister Haggen!" Sanders yelled as Festus took a step forward.

The step was all Marshal Sanders needed to draw his gun.

The hill man used his weight to knock the taller man off balance and as he slammed into the door of Doc's office, the Marshal brought the butt of his gun down hard on top of Festus head.

"Stop it! Stop this," Doc yelled as Kitty and Mike watched helplessly.

Sanders struck the hill man a second time before reaching over and grabbing Mike's arm.

"I'll deal with him later," the Marshal said as Festus crumbled to the floor in a heap at his feet.

Pulling Mike out the door, Doc and Kitty kneeled down next to the unconscious hill man.

Doc gently rolled his friend onto his back and involuntarily grimaced when he seen the large gashes on Festus head.

"I need some water and a clean towel," Doc said as Kitty scrambled to gather what he asked for.

"What happened?" Newly asked stepping into the office his eyes went from Kitty to Doc and then to Festus.

"That Marshal Sanders," Doc spat angrily as he pulled out his glasses to get a better look at Festus injuries.

"Can I help?" Newly asked stepping forward.

"Yes," Doc said getting to his feet. "Help me get him off this floor!"


	13. Chapter 13

"We were defending ourselves!" Mike said as Sanders locked the cell door behind her.

"That is yet to be determined, Mrs. Yardner," he said putting the key on the peg outside of the cells.

"And if you do find out we didn't just murder Starcourt and his men?"

"Then you'll be free to go," Sanders replied with a wiry grin. "Until then, you may as well make yourself comfortable."

"I've slept in worse places," Mike said looking around at the cell that was used mostly to house drunks.

"How bad is it?" Newly asked watching Doc dabbing the gashes on Featus head with an alcohol soaked rag.

"Well," Doc said looking over the rim of his glasses. "This one's going to take a few stitches."

"And Matt?" Newly said as Kitty came out of Doc's spare room.

"The same," Kitty replied worriedly.

Doc nodded as he put the rag down and reached into his bag for a needle and thread as the hill man suddenly came to. "Take it easy, Festus," Doc said quickly turning back to his patient.

Festus moaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. "Doc, that ol ornery Marshal take Miss Mike?"

Doc nodded as Festus started to sit up. "Now hold on!" Doc said putting an arm across the hill man's chest. "You're not going no where!"

"Can't let him lock her up?" Festus said groggily.

"There's nothing you can do at the moment and I'm not about to let you go down there and get your head busted open again by that jackass!"

Festus finally relented and laid back on Doc's exam table as the physician looked at Newly. "Get some laudanum, will you Newly. He don't need to feel these stitches."

"Sure, Doc," Newly said going to the cabinet where Doc kept his medicines.

"I'm going to see if there's anything I can get for Mike," Kitty said meeting Doc's eyes. "To make her more comfortable."

Doc nodded as Newly brought the bottle of laudanum to him. "I don't think it'll do her any good."

"Neither do I, Newly," Doc said quietly.

Kitty smiled sweetly as she stepped into the jail and nodded at Marshal Sanders.

"What do you want, Miss Russell?" he said looking up from his paperwork.

"I'd like to speak to Mrs. Yardner and was also wondering if I could bring her a few things to make her more comfortable."

"Let me guess," Sanders said sitting back in his seat. "A pillow and blanket from that brothel you call a saloon!"

"If that's what you wish to call it," Kitty replied agitated. "I'm not going to stop you as long as you let me bring Mike what she needs!"

"A pillow, blanket and a change of clothes is all I will allow and you have five minutes to speak with her," Sanders said waving Kitty away.

"I hope, I get to see Matt run you out of town!" Kitty stated angrily before entering the area where the cells were located.

"Careful," Mike said with a sideways glance. "Or you could find yourself in here with me or worse."

"If he's smart he won't even think about it," Kitty said harshly. "He's going to be in for it already with Matt over what he's done to you and Festus!"

"How are they?" Mike asked worriedly.

"Matt's still the same and Festus came around as I left. Doc's got his hands full, I'm afraid."

"Well," Mike replied evenly. "This is something, I'm unfamiliar with myself."

"Don't worry," Kitty said with a wiry grin. "I'm sure they'll find no evidence to hold you for long."

The first thing Matt noticed when he came to was the fact that he was alone which made him wonder if Mike had returned home. The second thing was how weak he was, so weak in fact, he had trouble just bringing his arm up to his head. "Doc," he said more or less groaning.

Doc looked up at Newly from putting the last suture in Festus wound and indicated the other room.

"Finish this for me, will you?"

"Yes, sir," Newly said as Doc grabbed a clean towel to wipe his hands on.

"I'm here, Matt," Doc said rushing into his spare room. "Take it easy," he said taking a seat next to the lawman, he reached for his wrist.

"Where's Mike," he asked looking around. "And Kitty?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute," Doc said checking his watch before letting Matt's wrist go. "Tell me how your feeling first, any pain?"

"No," Matt said as his head swam. "Just weak and dizzy!"

"That's the blood loss," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "You're lucky to be alive after that fool stunt you pulled earlier."

"I don't know what your talking about," Matt said closing his eyes against a wave of nausea.

"I'm talking about getting out of bed. You were hemorrhaging! It took everything I had to stop it! You do that again and you'll be dead, understand?"

"Yeah," Matt replied completely docile. "Now tell me what's going on?"


	14. Chapter 14

After Doc filled him in on what Marshal Sanders had done, Matt shook his head before he spoke. "As soon as Newly can go, I need him to send a couple of telegrams for me."

"Alright," Doc said patting Matt's shoulder. "Afterward, I want you to get some sleep. That's about the only thing that's going to heal that wound and replenish your blood."

"Alright," Matt said closing his eyes meekly as Doc left the room to check on Festus.

But the Marshal's mind wasn't resting. The first thing he needed to do was let the US Marshal service know he was back and prepared to take over as Marshal of Dodge once again.

The other telegram he wanted to send was to Judge Brooker about getting Mike released from jail.

"All done here," Newly said wrapping the hill man's head in a clean bandage.

"Thank you, Newly," Doc replied. "Matt wants you when you get a chance."

"Yes, sir," Newly said with a quick nod and headed for the spare room.

Matt heard the floorboards creak as someone came into the room and opened his eyes. "Newly," he said lifting his head as the younger man sat down. "I need you to send off some telegrams for me but tell Barney not to let Marshal Sanders know."

"Yes, sir," Newly replied with a knowing nod.

"I don't know how to thank you," Mike said taking the clean blanket and pillow.

"You don't have to," Kitty said evenly. "I'm going to check in on Matt and I'll bring you something to eat from Delmonico's later."

"That would be more than I could ask you to do," Mike replied shaking her head no.

"No?" Kitty said. "Isn't an answer I'll take."

"Please tell Matt, when he wakes up that I'm sorry for getting him into this mess," Mike said guiltily.

"I won't do no such thing because it's not your fault or his," Kitty said quietly. "You did what you had to do!"

Newly bounded down to the bottom of Doc's stairs as Kitty came out of the jail.

"Newly," Kitty said as the man approached her. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Newly said looking around before he spoke. "Matt is awake and wants me to send a few telegrams for him."

Kitty smiled at the mention of Matt's name. "I'll go up to sit with him."

Newly nodded as he headed toward the telegraph office and Kitty headed up Doc's stairs.

Festus looked up from the chair beside Doc's desk as Kitty walked in. "Festus," she said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better, Miss Kitty," the hill man replied slightly disoriented.

"He'll be alright," Doc said stepping out of the spare room. "Matt's been asking for you."

Kitty nodded. "I got Mike a few things to make her more comfortable but I hate that she's down in that jail cell."

"So do I, Kitty," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "But there's not much we can do about it right now."

"I know," Kitty said stepping into the spare room.

Matt snored softly as Kitty sat down beside him and gently caressed his hand which made him awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Kitty said gently.

"It's alright," Matt said looking around. "How's Mike?"

"She's...alright?" Kitty said softly.

"Kitty," Matt said quietly. "I'm really sorry about Mike!"

"It's not your fault," Kitty said slowly. "I understand how and why it happened and I think we should just accept that it's over and move on."

Matt nodded as Newly entered the room. "I have your reply to the telegrams, Marshal."

"Thank you, Newly," Matt said meeting his eyes. "Can you read them for me."

"Yes, sir," Newly said opening the first one. "US Marshal service would like to inform you that Marshal Sanders will retain his position until further notice."

"Damn," Matt said taking a deep breath. "Which means they aren't completely confident in my abilities."

"Matt," Kitty said sternly. "We don't know what that means yet. Go on Newly, what's the other one say."

"From Judge Brooker," Newly said meeting Matt's eyes again. "Will be in Dodge by the end of the week."

"Good," Matt said with a nod. "Now we just have to wait."

Mike looked up from where she sat on the cot inside her cell as Sanders stopped in front of it.

"Something I can do for you, Marshal," Mike said as the man sneered.

"To bad Starcourt's dead," Sanders said unlocking the woman's cell. "But that won't stop me from being able to collect on the money he put on your head."

"What are you talking about?" Mike said angrily coming up off the cot.

"Les Dean was hired to get rid of you but he just couldn't do the job," Sanders said towering over her. "His son, Hasty Jr. wants me to do it instead and he's offered me more money."


	15. Chapter 15

"Really," Mike replied hotly. "So what's going to be the story. How will you get away with explaining my death?"

"Well," Sanders said taking her arm. "I think an escape attempt is the most plausible, don't you?"

Mike's eyes went wild as Sanders pulled her from the cell and forced her out the door leading to the alley where a horse was waiting.

"Let's go," Sanders said lifting the woman by her waist onto the horse before climbing up behind her and riding away.

Doc looked up a few moments later when Burke rushed though the door. "Where's Newly," he said breathlessly as the young deputy came from the other room.

"Right here," he said as Burke turned around.

"You told me to keep an eye on Sanders," Burked said swallowing hard. "Well, I just saw him and that woman that brought the Marshal here, ridding out of town on one horse."

"What?" Newly said turning toward Festus and Doc. "Festus, can you ride?"

"Darn straight, I can," Festus said standing up to grab his hat.

"What's this about?" Doc asked as Kitty came to the door.

"Barney told me about a telegram from Starcourt's son," Newly said excitedly. "It seems he's wanting to make a deal with Sanders to get rid of Mike so he can have her land and water rights!"

Kitty gasped as Burke nodded his head. "And that Marshal just took off with her!" he said excitedly.

"C'mon Burke," Newly said taking the man's arm. "We'll need your help to!"

"Kitty!" Matt yelled as the woman scrambled back to his side. "What's going on?"

"Now don't worry," Kitty placated. "Newly and Festus have everything in hand Matt. There's no reason for you to go getting upset."

"Upset about what?" Matt asked looking her directly in the eyes. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Kitty didn't want to tell Matt what happened but she knew there was no way to hide it, sooner or later, he was going to find out.

Once she told him about the telegraph from Starcourt's son and that Sanders has taken Mike out of town the stubborn law man reacted just as she figured he would.

"Matt," Doc hollered as the Marshal sat on the side of the bed. "I told you what will happen if you get up. Please let Newly and Festus handle this for once in you life, listen to reason."

Matt shook his head as he met Doc's eyes. "It's my job!"

Standing up, he took a step forward and nearly toppled over before catching himself on the bureau against the wall.

"There," Doc admonished angrily. "You see! Why, you're so darn weak, you can't even walk out of this room! How are you going to get on a horse and ride after them?"

Matt shook his head as he slowly realized, this time at least, Doc was right.

"Here," Festus said getting to his feet. "One set of tracks all right and weighed down."

"Double rider," Newly said as Festus climbed back into his mule, Ruth.

"That has ta be them," he said following the tracks with Newly and Burke behind him.

Sanders stopped just outside of town and looked around.

"Well," Mike said sullenly. "What are you waiting for?"

"It has to be the perfect setting," he said spurring the horse forward into the canyons. "I can say, I caught you here, at a dead end and when you tried to run again..."

"You shot me," Mike finished as the man nodded.

"This looks as good as any place I'll find," he said stopping the horse and climbing down bringing Mike with him who decided to bolt but the law man was ready.

From the corner of her eye, Mike caught a glimpse of the Marshal as he drew his gun and braced herself for what was next.

Scrambling up the side of an embankment, she stopped suddenly when she heard the sound of gun fire.

Expecting to feel the searing pain of being shot, she took a deep breath when she realized, she was still alive.

Turning around, she saw Sanders sprawled out by his horse with a large wound in his chest and not moving.

"Mike!"

She looked up as her name was yelled and saw Festus atop a ridge just a few hundred feet above them and smiled when Newly and another rider entered the canyon and stopped at Sanders horse.

Mike slowly made her way back down to where Newly was. "You alright?" he asked worriedly as Mike nodded.

"I am now," she said looking down at the Marshal. "Is he dead?"

"Yes," Newly said as Festus rode up.

"Burke," Newly said once they arrived back in Dodge that evening. "Can you get the body over to Crump's place."

"Sure thing, Newly," Burke said leading the Marshal's horse toward the under takers as Newly slid down off his.

"Let me help you down," Newly said reaching for Mike's hand as the woman nodded.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. Between the time in jail and being rode out to nowhere and thinking she was going to die, the woman was exhausted and as she got down off the horse, it was apparent, especially to Newly who kept a tight hold on her arm.

"I'm alright," she said shakily. "Just need to sit down."

Newly didn't realize she had fainted until she started to fall. Scooping her up into his arms, he headed for Doc's office as the hill man followed.

"Doc," Newly yelled as he entered the physician's office.

Putting Mike on Doc's exam table the doctor came out of his spare room and hurried over to where Mike was started to come around.

"What happened," he said giving her a cursory look over. "Is she hurt?"

"I don't know," Newly said watching Doc take her pulse. "I think she just fainted!"

Doc nodded as he met Newly's eyes and saw Festus come in behind him. "I'll take care of her, you two just go take care of that Marshal!"

"He's dead," Newly said with a side ways glance aimed at Festus. "We have to let Matt know what happened.

"Alright," Doc said with a nod. "Tell him and then get."

Kitty side stepped out of the way before making her way over to where Doc was ringing out a clean cloth of cold water and put it on Mike's forehead.

"How is she?" Kitty asked quietly.

"I think she'll be alright," Doc said as Mike opened her eyes.

"How'd I get here," she said looking from Doc to Kitty.

"Newly brought you up," Doc replied evenly. "You fainted again."

"I did?" Mike said thoughtfully as Doc checked her pulse again.

"I ain't never shot no law man, Matthew," Festus said worriedly as Matt pursed his lips.

"I don't think it's going to be a problem getting a judge to understand why, Festus," Matt said looking at Newly. "Especially when Newly shows him that telegram from Starcourt's son to Marshal Sanders."

"That's right," Newly said with a wiry grin. "And we all seen him aiming right at Mrs. Yardner!"

"I'm just glad your aim was good," Matt replied with a grin.

"Phaw," Festus snorted. "I was aiming fer his head. It went into the chest instead!"

Matt smiled as he looked at his two deputy's proudly. "You boys did good, I think it's time you put those badges back on."

"Will do, Matthew," Festus said as Newly nodded.

"Better?" Doc asked a short while later as Mike rested in his bed.

"Much," she said with a smile as he took a seat beside her.

"You still planning on leaving?"

"Yes," Mike said with a quick nod. "Just as soon as all this is over and Matt's better."

Doc nodded before he spoke. "When the time comes, will you let me know?"

"You want to know if it's a boy or girl?" Mike said with a grin as Doc nodded. "I will."


	16. Chapter 16

"Well," Judge Brooker said a few days later. "According to the Marshal in Mrs. Yardners county, Mr. Starcourt has been arrested and his property has been taken over by the state so I don't believe he'll ever have any contact with Mrs. Yardner anymore.

"That's good," Matt said with a nod as Doc stepped into the room.

"As for your service," Brooker said handing him his Marshal's badge. "It's yours again as soon as Doctor Adams here says you're free to go."

"Next week," Doc said swiping at his mustache as Matt scoffed angrily.

"Next week," Matt said incredulously. "I'm ready to get out of here tomorrow!"

"We'll see," Doc replied as Kitty stepped into the room.

"Got Mike all settled in at the Dodge house," she said as Doc nodded.

"I've been told, that she's going back home tomorrow?" Brooker asked as Kitty nodded.

"She's already purchased a ticket on the next stage," Kitty replied giving Matt a sideways glance but as always, the Marshal just sat silent.

The next day, Doc relented and let Matt go even though it was against his better judgement but he knew the reason behind had less to do with his health and more to do with wanting to see Mike.

"Matt," Mike said slightly surprised to see him standing at the door to her hotel room.

"Mike," he said tipping his hat up. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Mike replied taking a step back. "Sit down."

Matt took one of the chairs next to the small table as Mike took the other.

"I wanted to say a few things before you left," Matt said looking directly at her. "First, I wanted to know if you thought about staying?"

"Staying?" Mike said aghast before standing up to pace the room. "And where would I live, Marshal. Outside of town, away from Miss Russell. Could I expect a visit from you, what once, maybe twice a year."

Matt sighed as she slightly smiled. "Sorry," he said with a knowing nod. "It wouldn't work, would it?"

"Not unless, I wanted to be known as the other woman," Mike replied. "And I won't stay to ruin what you have already, I told Kitty that."

"I suppose you'll go home then to rebuild?" Matt asked gently. "I'd like to help."

"No thanks," Mike replied quickly. "You see, I've been corresponding with a widowed farmer nearby for some time and well, I think it's time I took a look at a relationship with him again so you can understand why, I would rather you stayed away, Matt."

Matt nodded as he stood up. "I guess this is good bye then?"

Mike hesitated for just a moment before she nodded. "It was...nice," she said fondly remembering their time together. "I have some really good memories to take back home with me," she said slowly putting a hand on her stomach but the Marshsl didn't notice the gesture as he headed for the door.

"Goodbye, Mike," he said with a wiry grin.

"Goodbye, Dan," Mike replied with a smile.

Matt left the hotel and headed over to the jail as the stage pulled up.

Without a backwards glance, the Marshal knew that Mike was boarding it as he entered the jail house.

After getting the paperwork in order that Sanders had left, Matt headed over to the Long Branch and stepped inside as Kitty, Doc and Festus sat at a table in the back talking.

"Come join us, cowboy," Kitty said warmly as Matt nodded and took a seat.

Surrounded by his friends and the people he loved and who knew him best, made him always feel that he belonged here but a small part of him wondered still, what kind of life 'Dan' could have had.

(Eight months later)

Doc checked the mail and retrieved his telegrams from Barney who smiled as he handed him one in particular.

"Don't know who the lucky lady is because they gave no reply but tell em congratulations anyway!"

Doc took the paper that held three little words and smiled. "It's a girl!"

"Well," he said folding the wire carefully before putting it into his pocket. "Thanks Barney!"

Once he reached his office, the physician took the telegram and placed it in a box that held other important documents and locked it up in his desk along with the others. He knew no one would ever see it until the day he died and that was fine with him.

*END*

Thank you each and everyone for the great reviews! Already working on another story, hope you'll all stick around ;)


End file.
